Sekiryuutei in Wizarding World
by Cannibal.Pride
Summary: "They are right, I really do attract trouble..." Issei thought as he fell through the portal. A battle-hardened Issei Hyoudou Asmodaeus with his peerage is unwittingly sent to another dimension. With a crisis averted another arises... Issei will fight another war. OP!Issei, Issei/Harem, expect a lot of those usual bashing. "I, will be present." Guess who. REWRITE COMPLETE.
1. Prologue: Reminiscing the past events

**Disclaimer: **I do not own both Highschool DxD and Harry Potter as they are owned by Ishibumi Ichiei and J.K. Rowling respectively.

The story will start during the world war II in pre-canon Potterverse.

Issei will not be a cliche hero that will save everyone. Expect OP, OOC Issei.

There are OCs

* * *

><p>Prologue<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Issei POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>22 Years... 22 years has already passed since the defeat of Khaos Brigade. It feels like it was just yesterday that I was reincarnated as a Devil...<p>

22 years ago we were hard-pressed by Qlippoh, Indra, Hades and the Hero Faction. All four of them allied with different reasons but with the same goal... our destruction.

Qlippoh wants to use Trihexia to defeat Great Red and open the portal to the other world, Indra wants to defeat Shiva to rule the Indo Pantheon, Hades wishes to free the Titan from Tartarus and use them to conquer the Underworld, and the Hero Faction sought to kill all who stand in the way of Humanity's 'Ascension'.

Various Factions like the Norse, Greek, and Magicians has helped but the enemy was too strong and in result there was a frail power balance that can easily be toppled.

Wishing to break the stalemate, the enemies invaded our home, Underworld, Valhalla, Olympus, and Heaven, at the same time. The invasion on Valhalla and Olympus was easily repelled but Underworld and Heaven were in ruins. Only then that we realized that the invasion on Valhalla and Olympus was a diversion to prevent Greek and Norse intervention. As a result Falbium Asmodeus-sama and Archangel Metatron and Raguel died. After investigation, it was revealed that the barrier of Heaven and the defenses of Underworld was disabled by spies.

Instead of lowering our morale, they served as martyrs. The neutral was inspired and everyone doubled their efforts to root out the spies. Slowly but surely, the enemy was being pushed back. Hades and the few Titans that were freed was defeated first but not without a high number of casualty, after that Indra and the Hero Faction was defeated. Only Qlippoh and the Stray magicians remained.

Our heightened effort turned out to be fruitful as the traitors were killed and lost territories were annexed back. After the execution of most traditional devils, high ranking angels and high Grigori member that were proven to be traitors, the remaining spies that managed to escape our notice stayed low or fled in fear.

Qlippoh stayed off the grid for a time, gathering the remnants of our old enemies. And then with aid of the grim reapers, Indra's army remnants, and a few former Heroes they attacked the rating game used to heighten the morale. The whole artificial dimension used as a battlefield was destroyed and Qlippoh tried to unseal Trihexia in the Dimensional Gap.

Despite our efforts, we failed to stop Qlippoh and the six hundred and sixty-six seals that sealed Trihexia was destroyed.

Nilrem and Hexxenacht was defeated but Walburga disappeared. The evil dragons and except Crom Cruach was killed. We attempted to defeat them but more pressing matters in form of Trihexia diverted our attention.

The Qlippoh then teleported everyone including Trihexia to the City of Lilith, the Devil Capital. A lot died, men, women, children none were spared from Trihexia's curse. Distracted by Trihexia, I was caught off guard by Rizevim. But fortunately or rather unfortunately my dear, Rias, took the attack meant for me…

I tried to deny it, I cradled her in my arms and tried to heal her with Phenex tears but the aura of Trihexia was nullifying it. Tears were in my eyes, Rias smiled upon me and said 'shhh... I'ts okay my dear Issei... It's not your fault... and always remember that.. I Love You...' her eyes then closed and they never opened again.

In a fit of rage Sirzech-sama tried to attack Rizevim but Lilith intervenes. While Lilith and Sirzech were fighting, I was staring blankly at my beloved's corpse. By that time, I was angry- no scratch that, I was enraged- no… the best word that can describe me that time was Furious.

**《****Cardinal Crimson King Juggernaut Drive****》**, was the name of the state I was, another form I unlocked due to my rage. With Lilith being busy with Sirzech-sama and Crom Cruach fighting Vali, I engaged Rizevim who only laughed and taunted me with my beloved's death.

Even though he was hailed as a super devil, he was no match for me in my state of madness. I overpowered his cancelling ability by delivering overwhelming amount of force in short amount of time and ripped his wings, severed his limb and only then that he, for the first time, showed fear... and laughed hollowly as called me a monsters befitting of a devil...

Meanwhile, Sirzech-sama proved his worth by temporarily binding Lilith but not without taking a fatal damage but that was enough for Ophis to absorb her clone. Ophis then tried to engage Trihexia in a battle but is being pushed back because she was still weaker than normal and she tried to limit the damage done to the city.

Crom Cruach then retreated after beating Vali. Before leaving, he expressed his eagerness to fight me at my top state.

When I was still filled with rage, I attacked Trihexia and tried to defeat it but to no avail. Even with the **《****Cardinal Crimson King Juggernaut Drive****》**, Trihexia was still at another level so I was easily defeated.

At this time, Asia was helping the injured but was devastated when she learned that the curse of Trihexia can nullify her Sacred Gear. So she filled herself with resolve and determination to heal and used the 《Holy Twilight Prayer》to sacrificed her life force to heal all she deemed as allies.

Meanwhile, in the brink of defeat, I was pulled to my soulscape by the **《****True Longinus****》**, which chose me as its new wielder after Cao Cao defeat but was inactive until now. There an essence of Biblical God appeared, he snapped me out of my mad state and asked me to use the **《****True Longinus****》 **to reseal Trihexia once and for all.

After being awakened from my mad state, I transformed into **《****Cardinal Crimson Crusader Dragon God****》 **which is superior more than the **《****Cardinal Crimson King Juggernaut Drive****》**. And with the help of everyone, I defeated Trihexia.

I sealed then Trihexia's power in the Dimensional Gap guarded by Great Red and sealed his soul in a Medallion like how the Biblical God sealed Ddraig in the **《****Boosted Gear****》**. The Medallion was sealed extensively six hundred and sixty-six times and was always kept around me to prevent others from trying to free Trihexia and thus ending the war.

In light of our outstanding performance and accomplishments, Sairaorg and I was promoted to Beelzebub and Asmodaeus respectively while Ajuka Beelzebub-sama, like Azazel, retired to be a full-time researcher. Vali was nominated but he refused as he found the position too 'restricting', but the real reason was because he was dying slowly (I only found out when he challenged me).

After taking the mantle of Asmodaeus, my perversion lessened (I just hid it better) and took the responsibility seriously with my lovely assistant, Ravel, of course.

I started my peerage with Ravel and Le fay-chan as bishops. I also requested a trade with one of my Knight pieces to Souna-senpai for Bennia to which she accepted.

Then 2 years after the war, Vali eventually caved in to Kuroka's advances. They had a child, a strong one like Kuroka wanted, but they never married. Bikou and I were named the Godfather of their daughter.

I was shocked when 6 years later I was approached by Vali, who revealed that he was slowly dying due to Trihexia's curse and no magic can heal him. He asked me for one last, final fight to determine who is stronger.

Vali and I fought in the dimensional gap with Ophis and Great red watching the fight of the strongest Sekiryuutei and Hakuryukou. We traded heavy blows, fatal hits, we were both relentless. In the end I won but not without suffering heavy injuries. Vali died as a result, he was killed with **《Ascalon****》 **by my hand. I apologized as I told Kuroka what happened and she was not surprised, she said that she knew Vali was dying and he would want to die by his rivals hand.**  
><strong>

14 years after the Khaos war, Underworld and Heaven was now repaired with the aid of various factions. I also confessed about me being a devil to my parents who, to my relief, accepted my nonetheless.

Souna-senpai's school was now fully repaired. Kiba, who was crippled by Trihexia's Curse, served as a swordsmanship instructor and has now 2 apprentices. Koneko-chan reconciled with her sister, Kuroka. The angel population rose quickly after the war due to the **《****Brave Saint System****》**and participated in rating games against Devil peerages which improved relationship between them.

* * *

><p>Prologue End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: <strong>This is my first story so please review. recommendations are welcome and no flames please.


	2. Chapter 1: How come

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter and Highschool DxD, they belong to J.K. Rowling and Ishibumi Ichiei respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1: How come...<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~3rd POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>In the quiet dimensional gap (if Great red isn't present), 5 figures can be seen floating around and observing the big spatial rupture.<p>

The spatial rupture in question was a big purple and black colored wormhole just the size of a big room.

"So this is the anomaly we need to investigate?" Figure 3 asked with a feminine voice so she must be female (unless it's mil-tan…). Figure 3 looks like an 18 year old girl that has a long silver hair and hazel eyes. She wears a loose, black kimono with a silver obi.

"Hai, Ajuka-sama asked us to investigate as he is too busy to do it." Figure 4, another girl, replied politely. Figure 4 has blonde hair, blue eyes and wears a bright blue cloak and a matching bright blue hat that made her look like a typical witch but much cuter.

"Then let's get on with it, the sooner we finish, the sooner we go home. Seriously this thing makes me uneasy…" Figure 1, the male, said as he tried to approach it with caution but then the rupture rippled and rapidly expanded.

"w-what is happening?!" Figure 2, another blonde girl but with drill-like hair, panicked.

"It must have reacted violently with Issei-sama's magic. We need to get away quickly." Figure 4 stated.

Everyone then tried to teleport away but the magic circle shattered.

"The anomaly is interfering with the teleportation." Figure 1 said.

Everyone tried to fly away but the gravity well was too strong and it is expanding too fast.

"We won't get away at this rate..." Figure 3 said.

"No other choice, brace yourselves!" Figure 1 yelled as he equipped his gauntlet.

"[Boost x30!]" Figure 1 strengthened his companion's defensive capabilities.

The rupture then devoured them.

**《****Hehehe, it seems Boss's ability to attract trouble is this strong.****》** Figure 5, who until now decided to keep quiet, laughed.

* * *

><p><strong>~Issei POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>"Gaaa!" I woke up screaming.<p>

*Huff**Huff*

Where am i?

I scanned my surroundings, I seem to be in a moderately sized old western house. My memory is still hazy… the last thing I remembered was… the rupture!

I knew it! I should have refused Ajuka-san's request. Nothing good comes out from accepting suspicious requests like that. Sometime I wonder if I am cursed.

"[You shouldn't move too much, you are still injured.]" Ddraig, my loyal companion, informed me.

"Guu... what happened?" I asked while rubbing my temple. I seem to have a killer headache.

"[When we were being sucked in that portal, you boosted the other's defense but left yourself defenseless.]"

"I see..."

Suddenly, the door opened and there Ravel was standing.

"Ah! Issei-sama, you're awake." My cute little assistant said brightly. She seemed relieved of the fact that I was awake.

I tried to get up but… *Ouch*… my back ached a bit.

Ravel seemed to notice because she grew worried.

"Issei-sama, are you alright?" She asked in concern.

I smiled, seeing Ravel being worried about me somehow makes me happy. Her concern is very much appreciated.

"I'm ok, how long was I asleep?"

"You were unconscious for 3 hours and a half."

3 and a half… that is quite long…

"Where are the others?" I asked, not seeing Bennia, Seeda or Le Fay.

"They are in the living room." She answered.

I stood up and tried to walk to the door but stumbled. Ravel then held my arm, supporting me with a small blush gracing her face.

So cute! I resisted the urge to hug her right now.

I opened the door and we left the room.

When I arrived in the living room, I was greeted by 3 people.

"Ah! Master" Seeda greeted.

It was Seeda Lucifer is the sole daughter of Vali and Kuroka and my goddaughter and Rook. She is half devil and half nekoshou. She inherited Vali's silver hair and Kuroka's hazel eyes. She was raised in secrecy as Vali has many enemies and a lot of people wanted to have an endangered, rare and strong nekoshou. She joined my peerage at the age of 16 and I was asked by Kuroka to protect her.

"Good evening, Issei-sama." Le fay-chan greeted politely with a bow.

Le fay Pendragon, the direct descendant of legenday Morgana Le fay and her brother King Arthur Pendragon of Camelot. She is the 3rd naive, pure and innocent girl with Asia and Ophis as 1st and 2nd. Hailed as a magic prodigy by everyone since childhood, she mastered multiple types of magic considered difficult even by seasoned and mature magicians.

"Issei..." A cute loli with black hair, brown eyes and pale skin acknowledged.

It's just Ophis… wait…

My eyes widened. Ophis?! Here? But how?

"Ophis, how did you get here?" I asked.

She tilted her head cutely but still held no expression.

"I, followed Issei."

"But... *sigh* never mind." I sigh in exasperation. I guess I should not be surprised at Ophis' actions anymore, considering she just pops up whenever she likes it and would even disappear in the same manner.

"Anyway, what is the situation?" I asked everyone.

"We are in the human world, England to be exact. Oddly, we have no contact to the Underworld, Biblical Alliance branch or any other Magical faction." Le fay answered.

I frowned. No contact… that is impossible, Biblical Alliance have branches all around the world including Britain. Could it be a mistake… no this is Le fay we are talking about, she rarely makes mistakes.

"I see... what happened after we fell?"

It was Seeda who answered.

"Well… after your 'heroic act', we landed somewhere in a forest. We then travelled to a small town and lodge in an inn."

I looked at Ravel who looked dazed. She held her face and with a blush muttered something about 'noble... brave... gallant... protecting... us.'

I turned back and asked:

"Where is Bennia?"

Bennia is my Knight, previously Souna-senpai's until we traded. She is a half human and half grimreaper.

"She's out in the city, gathering information."

Suddenly, a magic circle appeared in the roof. A Bennia passed through it like her sinking type teleportation.

"Well, speak of the reaper and she shall come." Seeda said.

"From your smile, I assume you found something enlightening." Le fay asked.

**《****You bet I did!****》** Bennia replied cheerfully. She summoned a newspaper, albeit an odd one with moving pictures.

The publisher is daily prophet... magical newspaper may still be in circulation due to it being favored by older beings. I was not aware of the publishing company of that name. Most people just use magical computers...

And the headlines says: Dark Lord Grindelwald topples French Ministry of Magic... Impossible, a war cannot happen without me knowing it. Considering that Europe in under tight surveillance after the events of the Terminus war. And I remember that the French magical authority is not a ministry.

"Issei-sama... look..." Ravel pointed to the date.

"June 26, 1940." I read out.

"Impossible! Time travel?" Seeda exclaimed.

Le fay-chan frowned and said: "I suspected as much..."

Everyone except Ophis, who is just looking at us with a tilted head, looked at her for an explanation.

"The building were old, people's clothes are not outdated, they don't have telephones, and cars are not abundant." She pointed out. Seeda and Ravel's eyes widened in realization. I seems that they noticed those things but paid in no mind.

Time travel... it is so far-fetched! But everything point that way... but still...

"I know, I may not be that well versed in history but i do not remember this happening nor do I remember someone like this 'Grindelwald'." I pointed to the headlines.

"Neither have I." Seeda informed.

"Me, neither." Ravel added with a frown.

Hearing this made me a little surprised. Ravel is raised since childhood with top education so if she doesn't know anything it, our situation must be bad...

"I don't recognize it too... it is impossible... unless we unknowingly accomplished what Rizevim-sama has sought and failed to do..." Our resident magician concluded.

What the shitty bastard failed to do? But his goal was... no way! Travelling to another world!? Impossible... but Chichigami-sama was the proof that it was possible and all evidence suggests that...

"B-but this can't be." Ravel stuttered in denial. Probably fearing the fact that she could never return again. I can understand her, I also cannot get back afterall.

"Regardless of what you believe, the fact doesn't change." Seeda said as everyone adopted a grim expression.

"Ravel calm down." I placated Ravel and turned to everyone. "We should now decide on what we will do from now on."

"Bennia where did you get the newspaper?" I inquired.

**《****Eh? I just passed through a barrier somewhere in the city and arrived in a magical town!****》** Bennia brightly answered.

"Take Ravel and Le fay to that town to gather more information. Ravel, find some way to get us some solid background and a place of residence. Le fay, go and learn some of their general knowledge. And Seeda, guard Ophis and accompany her if she wanders off." I ordered everyone sharply.

People call this my 'leader mode', while not as the same level as Souna-senpai, I can still be a competent **《****King****》**. I developed a strategic mind polished by countless battle and a lot of experience that made me capable of leading my **《****Pieces****》** in battle.

"Isn't it better to talk to the local authorities?" Seeda asked in slight confusion.

It was Ravel who answered.

"No, World War 2 is ongoing. And if we suddenly pop up saying that we are from another dimension, people will be suspicious of us. And even if they believe us, there is a big chance that they will seek to use us as we have no support, background and we are currently unaffiliated." I nodded in agreement and Seeda nodded in understanding.

As expected of my Ravel, so thoughtful.

**《****Heh, so working in the shadows, huh. I like that.****》**Bennia commented.

"Yes, now go!" I commanded.

**《****Yessir.****》** Bennia mocked a salute and sank on her teleportation circle.

""We'll be off then."" Ravel and Le Fay said politely, bowed and left, leaving Ophis, Seeda and I alone in the room.

Silence filled the room until...

*Siggghhhh*. I sighed heavily on frustration, gaining the other 2 occupant's attention.

"How come something like this always happens..." I complained to noone in particular.

"Well it is _you_ after all." Seeda stated factly with a smirk and even Ophis nodded slightly.

* * *

><p>Chapter 1 End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>This is my first story so please review and please inform me if I am wrong somewhere. No flames please. Pardon if there are grammar mistake, English is my third language.


	3. Chapter 2: Being Badass

**Disclaimer:** I, sadly, do not own Highschool DxD and Harry potter, they belong to Ishibumi Ichiei and J.K. Rowling respectively.

* * *

><p>Chapter 2: Being Badass.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Issei POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>I am walking down the streets of Diagon Alley heading to Flourish &amp; Blotts, a bookstore, to buy more advanced books for Le Fay and Ravel.<p>

It was safe for me to wander in the alleys as I now have an identity with solid background. It was Ravel who visited the bank, Gringotts, to ask those greedy goblins to forge an identity for us as an ancient and secretive house named 'Asmodaeus'. Doing so required a lot of gold but it barely dented our enormous gold supply.

People kept giving me glances and hushed whispers as I walked through the Alley.

Using my **《****Shapeshift****》** ability I got from Ophis, I turned my hair to Gremory crimson and made a thin beard. And my face adjusted a little bit to erase my Asian features effectively making me look like an adult.

Hah… I do not like the attention I was having, I should have just used more generic features.

Le Fay-chan's name in the files were changed because if they saw Le fay they will scream blasphemy for taking the name of the infamous Dark Witch. My name is also changed because Japanese people are not trusted right now, considering the fact that they betrayed the Allies and allied with Grindelwald's forces.

Looking at the side I notice that the situation is grim as the expression of the people. Somehow the streets seems a lot more darker. Yet it is even worse a hundred fold in the Knockturn Alley, where robbing, killing, raping is common...

Weeks has passed since we arrived and a lot happened. Grindelwald's followers and territories grow every day. Grindelwald, blocked trade routes and imports, effectively cutting the supplies coming from America and other overseas countries.

Britain is also currently suffering an Economical depression, sudden inflation brought by French refugees and war debt is pressuring Britain. Streets were filled with beggars, orphans, handicapped and others... and yet the 'Ministry of Magic', apparently the one who deals with Britain's magical affairs, are still inactive. The war cannot go any longer or this country would collapse economically.

The Current Minister obviously underestimated the enemy and the whole Britain suffered the consequences. Even worse, people who are one of the most bigoted, self-centered and arrogant men I have ever known who call themselves 'Purebloods' kept harassing those they deem inferior, which is majority of the population, and refused to aid or protect them.

'Preparation' was the Ministry's excuse, they said that they need time to mobilize their Aurors and Hitwizards... what a load of bull! Even America's Department of Magical Affairs handled Japanese wizards spectacularly.

Oddly, even when Grindelwald blocked trade routes and successfully isolated Britain from America, they still did not attack. People think it was because of Albus something Dumbledore, apparently the so-called greatest wizard alive or as the British people claimed, that Grindelwald did not attack.

"!"

A sudden influx of magic in the middle of the street garnered my attention.

Without other warning, a group of men wearing grey colored cloaks appeared. They are well armed and wearing the same uniform… soldiers?

One of the men muttered something and a jet of red light was fired from his wand.

The pedestrians were surprise at their sudden appearance and even more surprised when they fired spells

"Kyaaah!" a woman screamed in fright as the man beside her was hit.

"Gahh!"

"H-help!"

Cries of anguish from the people can now be heard throughout the alley. Bodies began to drop dead like thread-less puppets, screams of terror permeated the area.

Innocent victims never expected Grindelwald's force to attack the alley. The few Aurors stationed here were outnumbered, outgunned and outmatched against the enemies coordinated attackand what is worse that, those Aurors are clearly newbies and young men fresh from wherever they learn from, evidently when a few of them tried to flee and some of them are frozen in fear.

"Guahhh!"

"Ahhh!"

"Uhhh!

One by one, the men wearing red cloaks fell. A ward has been placed, probably to prevent 'Apparition' and 'Portkeys', two of the wizarding world's main means transportation.

Enemies were sure of their victory until...

***Doooooonnnnnnnn***

A low powered magic bullet hit straightly in the chest of one of the commanders, instantly killing him while grazing others.

Everyone stared at me with my arm stretched out with wide-eyed in obvious shock.

Screams of anguish, cry of battles and taunts ceased.

It seemed that they are weaker than I thought, that was a very low-powered magic bullet without even a single boost... I don't even need to use the **《****Boosted Gear****》** against these guys. They are weaker than the stray magicians.

But something bothers me… isn't there a countermeasure placed to prevent something like this? Laziness? Mistake on our part? Or was it sabotage… no matter, I should deal with these people for now.

"You lot... are weaker than I expected." I stated.

I summoned about a dozen of magic circles mid air. The act seems to drive them out of their stupor and firing spells at me, only to be dodged by me or blocked, courtesy of a basic red colored magic shield.

The magic circles glowed and fired streams of crimson colored energy, piercing and puncturing the enemies. Aurors and civilians watched in awe as I annihilate the enemy.

"Well, are you just going let me do your job?" I asked the Aurors.

The Aurors snapped out of their daze and resume firing spells at the enemies.

"Rückzug! Rückzug!" One of the remaining commanders yelled.

My inherent devil ability **《****Language****》** translated that as "Retreat! Retreat!". Hah! As if I would let them.

Grindelwald's forces scattered and took out their portkey to in an effort to flee. In the end only a handful successfully escaped.

Their portkeys looked special, normal portkeys are rendered useless due to the anti-portkey wards. It looks like that they are prepare for this attack…

I casted a mild **《****Ignorance Spell****》** to escape unnoticed before they ask uncomfortable questions. I also should avoid government officials and workers as much as possible from now on.

The **《****Ignorance Spell****》** is a spell of the Magicians used commonly to normal people uninvolved with the supernatural. It does not prevent them from seeing me, it just makes the, unconsciously ignore me. Before they knew it, I was already absent.

I arrive in my study room inside Ryuuteimaru, who serves as our headquarters, and somewhere in the sea northwest of Britain.

I entered my room and hopped on the bed. Ahhh… I miss the comfortable feeling of the bed. The last time I touched a bed was when I was rendered unconscious.

Le Fay-chan is researching the possibility to combine the two types of magic, Bennia is spying on this Grindelwald for me and Seeda followed Ophis to god knows where she wandered leaving me and Ravel, who was currently managing our finances and House affairs, alone in the Ark.

Ravel will scold me if she ever find out about what I did today.

"[The great Sekiryuutei, who defeated Crom Cruach and Trihexia, is afraid of a child, how the mighty has fallen.]" Ddraig snorted.

"Hey! My fear is justified! Women are really that scary. And you knew Ravel can be fierce when angry" I retorted.

"[That didn't stop me from being a Heavenly Dragon.]" He said proudly.

"And I clearly remember you being whipped by Tiamat."

"[Hey, that doesn't count!" He replied in indignation.

I smirked, I can already see Ddraig's flustered expression.

"ISSSEEEIIIIII-SAAAMMMAAAAAA!" Ravel's shouted while stomping heavily in the hallway, outside.

"Oh, shit!" Ravel found out about what I just did! How she did I won't know but she did!

"[I-uh I'm going to sleep now, bye!] Ddraig said quickly.

"Ddraig you traitor!" I exclaimed but he was already gone. aaaand there, my loyal companion for years left me at the mercy of the Devil, literally speaking.

***Slam!***

I winced as Ravel slammed open the door and looked at me with a furious expression completed with a rotating drill like hair.

"Explain your actions today!"

"Uhh, self-defense?" I said meekly.

"Self-defense my ass! You just killed more than 20 people."

"How did you find out anyway?" I tried to change the subject.

"This!" She slammed a newspaper on the bed.

Daily prophet... damn! I should have known. I really hated daily Prophet right now! Damn media, even now I am plagued by them.

Written on the headlines was: "Mysterious Man Repels German Attack on Diagon Alley". And there was a moving picture of me, wearing a cloak and my disguise, firing spells at the enemies, effectively killing them.

"Oh..." I lamely said.

"Oh? That's all you will say?!"

"Well, it's not like I could just run and let innocents get killed."

"That is not what I meant! The plan was to stay on low profile but now almost all of Europe already knows you! You could have just dispatched them stealthily without attracting attention!"

"…"

"And there is still this!" She slammed a letter on top of the newspaper.

What's this? A letter? It is written behind that it is addressed to me. Why is with Ravel?

Oh, yeah! Due the fact that they cannot track me because of a protections Le fay placed on me, they would, of course, redirect it to the one who is formally my manager and the front of our 'House'.

I grabbed from the bed and opened it. Inside the following words were written:

Dear Mr. Isell Herald Asmodaeus,

Lord of the House of Asmodaeus

Owing to your actions on the 13th of July, today, on Diagon Alley, we wish to inform you that you are required to attend on the Wizengamot meeting held on the 14th of July, tomorrow, at 8 o'clock A.M to discuss the risk and responsibility over your ill-considered actions.

The British Ministry of Magic seeks to inform you that your actions may have possibly garnered the attention of the German Ministry of Magic, a force greater than our own. You may have conceivably brought a calamity which the British Ministry of Magic is unprepared to face.

Basically, your irresponsible actions triggered an unnecessary conflict between the state of Magical Britain and the Sovereignity of Greater Germany and thus forcing the British Ministry of Magic to a defensive stance against the Magical Ministry of the Greater Germany and risking the lives of countless British citizens and others as a result.

In closing, we await for your letter of acknowledgement to confirm your attendance no later than 4 hours before the event in question.

Yours sincerely,

Louise Maybelle.

Secretary of the Minister of Magic.

I gritted my teeth and crumpled the letter.

How dare they!? To chastise me for doing their job of protecting the civilians! Making it seem like I was a reckless child that needed to be scolded. Pinning the blame on me!

Ravel seemed to notice my fury and her anger dissipated.

"Issei-sama, please calm down!"

Her voice somehow softened my fury.

"I know how you feel but the only thing we can do is simply reply and meet them as they have requested." She placated. She is correct… I should abandon the low-profile plan and give them an ass-kicking.

"*sigh* your right, I will write the reply." I stood up and walked to my study room with Ravel.

I dipped the quill on the ink pot and wrote on the parchment:

Dear Ms. Louise Maybelle,

Secretary of the Minister of Magic

With this letter, I hereby confirm to receive your missive sent on the 13th of July regarding my actions performed on the same day and that I will, indeed, be attending the Wizengamot meeting held on 14th of July.

Yours sincerely,

Isell Herald Asmodaeus

Lord of the Ancient House of Asmodaeus

I nodded in satisfaction, the letter was neat and the words are written in perfect calligraphy. Ravel's efforts of teaching me etiquette and formality of nobles devil clans payed off.

I folded the letter and gave it to Ravel.

"Seal it and send this to the Ministry." I ordered her.

"Hai, Issei-sama." She bowed and left.

I was left in the study room alone while contemplating my future plans.

I seems that I need to show them that I will not submit that easily...

* * *

><p>Chapter 2 End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Notes: <strong>Aaaand there, finish! Please remember to review and tell me what you like, and dislike. No flames please. Recommendations are always welcome.


	4. Chapter 3: Stressful Day

**Disclaimer:** I do not own both Highschool DxD and Harry Potter as they are owned by Ishibumi Ichiei and J.K. Rowling respectively.

**Author's Notes: **I already planned for Issei queen and everyone except Ravel have protection as she is the representative and manager of Issei's 'House'.

Issei stayed because he is driven by his heroic complex and he doesn't really have a home to return to but sometime in the future he will venture to Japan.

Issei may be OP but Potterverse will contain Gods, legendary creatures and spirits beyond wizard strength that would challenge but not beat him.

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 – Stressful Day<p>

* * *

><p><strong>~Issei POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>I was now at the Ministry and today is the Wizengamot meeting to discuss my 'irresponsible actions'.<p>

Just the thought of it makes my blood boil. They are using me as a scape-goat for their inaction in the war and probably to monitor me as the Lord of my elusive house.

"The meeting room is just beyond the door, Lord Asmodaeus." My guide respectfully said before she left. The door she gestured is a beautifully decorated, big, wooden double door with old iron handle.

I felt the presence of multiple people, everyone has a low magical capacity with a few exceptions. There is also some sort of barrier in the room, possibly for privacy and protection.

I was not nervous despite meeting the head of their government and the lord of their noble houses, this situation reminded me of the Traditionalist Devils that is eerily, closely similar to their Pure-bloods.

Sighing heavily to prepare myself, I opened the double door and loud voices suddenly echoed in my ears. Inside, they were arguing and debating loudly, everything is a mess, accusations and threats are wildly thrown… is this the leaders of their ruling body? They look like squabbling children fighting for some petty things.

I was wearing a fur-collared purple cloak made from Dragon King, Midgardsormr's, shedded skin. It has the ability to change shape and size depending on the wielder's choice and has great resistance over physical and magical attacks.

I am still using the disguise I used on Diagon Alley. Combine my clothes and my features, I look as aristocratic and as Ravel put it "Gallant".

Insults and threats thrown back and forth ceased as everyone finally notice me. They stared at me with slight surprise.

It seems I was not what they expected. I looked around and scanned my surroundings. The room is relatively large, it is circular with 3 platforms in the middle 2 big benches on the side and 2 smaller benches further in the side.

The Press and some civilians seems to be present, and are sitting on the smaller benches while the Wizengamot members and lords of their respective houses sat on the bigger ones.

With just a glance, I could tell that they are divided into 3 factions; the 'Light' faction, the 'Dark' Faction and the 'Grey' or neutral faction, like Ravel said. Light Faction was the clichéd good side but they are too soft, idealistic and a bit stupid. The Dark Faction doesn't seem to be as united asl the Light side but they aren't splintered either, they have no leader but the blonde man with long hair looks like their representative and speaker. Lastly, the Grey or neutral Faction, they seem to be like those who prefer to stay in the shadows and away from the spot light, they seem to have no leader like the Dark but also have no representative, just like a collection of neutral families.

I quickly sat on the chair that is obviously meant for me, in front of the platform. The 'Dark' and 'Grey' faction members were looking at me appraisingly with a calculative look while the Light faction looked at me with distrust, probably because I killed dozens of people on Diagon Alley.

Hah… just because I killed a few enemies doesn't mean I am a psychopathic magical murderer out for blood of the virgins… that is close to the general description of Devils though… I'm sure they would call for my head if they found out about that.

"*Hem-Hem*". The Minister, Hector Fawley, gathered everyone's attention.

"Now that everybody is here, let us begin the meeting." The Minister announced. "Wizengamot meeting of the 14th of July in the year 1939 shall now commence."

So this is the incompetent minister... he looks annoying.

"The meeting is in regards to the irresponsible and inconsiderate actions done by Lord Asmodaeus." The Minister continued. "Mr. Isell, on July 13 at 2 o'clock noon did you or did you not react recklessly and excessively against aggressors?"

"No." I answered coldly.

The room is then filled with cries of outrage for a while.

"Silence! Now, Lord Asmodaeus, do you deny these accusations?" The room grew quiet

"Yes, I properly handled the situation and I reacted accordingly with full awareness of the risks and possible repercussions of my actions." I replied calmly betraying my feeling of rage, quickly building up inside me.

"So you deny killing all those people and gaining the Dark Lord's attention thus risking the lives of countless innocent men?"

I looked up to him and made a sound of realization.

"...I see now, so this is what this is about."

Everybody looked confused.

"Lord Asmodaeus?"

"You... are afraid, of Grindelwald I mean, so you just hide in the shadows make yourself as small as possible and hope that he would not notice you or that he would not deem you as a threat...you lot are cowards!"

The plan Ravel told me was to calmly and politely reply to their questions and point out their fault but it seems that has gone down the drain. Their cowardice and reluctance of going to war makes me so angry!

"How dare you!" The Minister and some Lords bristled and screamed in outrage.

"How dare I? How about you, how dare you reprimand me for protecting the civilians, for defending myself from the aggressors. What actions have you taken to protect your people? Huh? Are you even attempting to protect them?"

Dumbledore stood up and said:

"Lord Asmodaeus, you must understand that things like things needs time-."

I interrupted him by releasing a bit of killing intent, making some of them cower. "You had time! Lots of it to consider Grindelwald as a threat but instead you use that time to bicker, dither, shiver and cower!"

I had expected more from these people, especially Albus 'too many names' Dumbledore who is said to be feared by even Grindelwald. And a prominent member of the 'Light' Faction. I could not understand the reason for his reluctance for a more active role in the war, was it fear of Grindelwald?

My killing intent made them unable to even defend themselves. Their faces are pale and sweat was running through their faces.

"Now, I stand here, before the Wizengamot, apparently indicted of a crime of repelling an attack and saving innocents, of fulfilling the duty you were supposed to do!" I loudly said.

"You dared chastise me for doing your job, your job to protect the civilians and Britain as whole!" Seeing their ashen white face and sweat rolling down their neck, I continued. "Pathetic, you lot are Lords are you not? Yet all I see are bumbling buffoons! And children fumbling in confusion! Trying to justify your actions... or rather your inaction!"

Without a pause, I continued.

"Are you really a Noble? Are you truly a Lord?! There is nothing noble about you people! Innocents people are suffering while you are cowering behind your titles!" I continued. "You people act like children, sending threats and letting something as trivial as a childish grudge get in the way of cooperation.

I let out a breath at the sight of the silent and some solemn people.

"If... if you truly are nobles, if you truly are worth of the title of Lord then you set aside your differences and work in cooperation for the betterment of Britain... but I guess I expected too much from you, _children_." I emphasized children and made it sound insulting.

I turned back and walked dramatically and slowly to the door. But before I opened it, I turned back to them, glared and said:

"I, _unlike you_, do not have time playing with _children_ when I could do something actually more productive like stopping Grindelwald's campaign." With that I slammed the door and walked out the room.

* * *

><p><strong>~Third POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>Silence filled the room for a few minutes after Issei stormed out. Majority of the 'Dark' faction plus the Minister were red from outrage while the 'Light' faction looked solemn and the neutral faction adopted a thoughtful expression.<p>

The neutrals exchanged looks, hushed whispers and nodded.

"I propose a vote of no confidence against the Minister, Hector Fawley." A neutral member said.

The Minister suddenly stood up and stared in surprise at the neutral.

"Seconded." Another neutral raised his hands.

The minister glared at the person but said nothing, he doesn't have the power to stop this and trying would only serve to do the opposite considering the fact that a lot lost their faith in him after that… scolding. He could only pray to whatever god he believes in.

Thought God seems to have ignored him as most 'Light' members including Dumbledore also supported the motion. One by one the supporters rose outnumbering those against the motion.

In the end the odds were 32 to 18 in favor to the minister's resignation despite his efforts to remain in position.

A man named Leonard Spencer-Moon was elected as the new Minister of Magic.

One step closer to stop incompetency of the Ministry.

* * *

><p><strong>~Issei POV~<strong>

* * *

><p>"*Sigh* such a troublesome day..." I let out. I was taking a stroll in Diagon alley while ignoring<p>

Still... they are more incompetent than I thought... but if everything goes right, then they will take more serious actions.

"[I never understood your reasons for that.]" Ddraig suddenly said.

"Hmm?" I rose a brow.

"[I mean, why do are wasting your time talking to them.]" Ddraig clarified.

"Oh that? hmm... because even if I solve their problems for them, it would just be in vain because they would become completely inept at dealing with future problems. They would need to learn to support their selves and solve their own problems while I silently aid them."

"[I guess so, but I still say that they are not worth it.]" Ddraig then disconnected.

I was then left alone walking the streets.

Ignoring the whispers and glances towards me, I took a closer look at the state of the Diagon Alley.

A lot looked sad and sorrowful, a lot of their friends or families died in this war and nobody was unaffected.

Without warning, I felt a pulse of magic originating from my ring, signifying Le Fay's call for me.

I then left the Alley and headed to our base.

* * *

><p>Aboard my familiar, I entered the study room. Only Le Fay and Bennia was present.<p>

The sound of me opening the door caused Le Fay and Bennia to notice me.

《Yo, Bossu!》 Bennia greeted? cheerfully.

"Ah! Issei-sama, you're back." Le fay greeted.

"And you're back after days of lodging in the library." I retorted, causing Le fay to blush in embarassment.

Honestly, I thought she was taking the whole 'learn about their magic' thing too much. While I could understand her excitement at the prospect of learning something new regarding magic she may be stressing herself or worse, she could become a hikikomori like a certain crossdressing half-vampire I know.

"Anyway, Bennia came back a while ago and brought results." She changed the topic.

"Oh? Was your investigation fruitful?" I asked Bennia.

《Of course I did! What did you expect!》Bennia proclaimed proudly.

Well I certainly didn't expect it to be this quick. I ordered Bennia to gather some intel on Grindelwald's military strength, doctrine, strategy and weapons. Either I had underestimated Bennia or the enemy are just that bad at keeping secrets.

"Yes, her investigation was certainly fruitful." Le Fay stated somewhat sadly.

That's odd, Le Fay who was normally cheerful and upbeet rarely frowns.

"Did she find something of concern?"

"Yes, she brought these." She said as she took a purple vial from her pocket and a piece of parchment from the table and layed it down.

"What are these?" I asked curiously. If Bennia took them then they must be important.

It looks like a potion, potions of this world are, according to Le fay, more diverse but majority of them are useless as they are too specific or their effects can be replicated by using spells with even greater results.

She then took a grim expression and said:

"They are magic amplifiers or drugs that amplifies one's magical capabilities."

This made me understand why she was so grim, the Hero faction used something like this on the Sacred Gear wielders and Qlippoh also used a drug to amplify the Stray Magician's magic.

"And this Grindelwald uses these?" I questioned in a low voice.

《No, no, not personally they are used by his infantry not the officers.》

It was Bennia answer that made me confused.

"If this thing boosts his magic power then why not?" I asked. If it makes him stronger then why do they not use it? Was there some sort of risk?

"Because according to these note, the effect are only temporary and the risks and consequence was too great."

At my questioning look, she continued while showing the parchment.

"There is a chance of neural decay that makes people unable of forming complex thought and magical core degradation that as the name implies, degrade their magical core and magically cripple them, preventing the use of magic or else they die."

"And his soldiers drink this?" I asked coldly, looking at the vial on the table.

《Yes, a bulk of his army drinks these before battles. This is also the reason Magical France quickly fell, using these they can deliver overwhelming amounts of force in a short amount of time.》 Bennia answered.

"I can't imagine someone would use this regardless of the risk..."

"You are right, that is when the current situation turned more sour, people don't volunteer, they are forced." Le Fay said.

This news caused me to grit my teeth in anger. This is like time when we fought the Sacred Gear possessors that has their Sacred gear forcibly enhanced.

"And they don't resist?"

"It was either they do it or die." She replied solemnly. "Though Grindelwald was smarter than I thought."

"Huh?" I asked in slight confusion.

"Grindelwald took advantage of the neural decay... in other words, he brainwashed them and used them as... disposable super soldiers."

That bit of news was enough.

I turned around and walked to the door.

"Issei-sama? Where are you going?" She asked sadly and slight surprise.

"Where do you think?" I asked rhetorically.

《Heh, so are we going to take care of some troublesome people?》 Bennia asked in excitement.

A smile from me was enough answer for them as I left the room. I just came home from the unfruitful meeting and immediately prepare to attack Grindelwald… hah… Why is it always me?

* * *

><p>Chapter 3 End<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note:<strong> Please review if you like or dislike it. Recommendations are welcome but no flames please.

If you have any questions, please ask freely. inform me if there are plot holes or wrong info. i also apologize if my grammar is bad, english is my third language so go easy on me.


	5. Note:

**Note:** This is one of those time when you are waiting for an update but it only a note from the author about discontinuing it due to some circumstances.

Fortunately, I am not discontinuing it, but writing new chapters would be delayed because I am having trouble deciding which course the story would take, in other words a writer's block and real-life problems are affecting my schedule. So sorry, a new chapter would not be written soon.

Please read my other fics and once again I apologize for the inconvenience caused.

PM me if you wish to adopt this fic.

**Addendum:** By the time you read this, Chapters 1, 2 and 3 is already rewritten.


End file.
